


Из "Путеводителя по альтернативным вселенным"

by mishmedunitsa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Моя часть из коллективного цикла драбблов WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015, целиком <a href="http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p203242103.htm">здесь</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Из "Путеводителя по альтернативным вселенным"

**Не милашка** (ретеллинг фильма "Тутси")

— А шлем мне какой лучше, дядиного отряда или Эомерова, а, Мерри? Мерри!  
— Ммм… Перегрин, ты? — с недоумением пробормотал разбуженный хоббит.  
— Пстт, это же я, Эовин. Ну так который лучше?

Мерри тоскливо переводил сонный взгляд с одного шлема на другой, разницы между ними он не видел. Пришлось ткнуть наугад. Эовин почему-то огорчилась.

— Точно? Ну вот, а я думала, ой, то есть думал, что дядиного. Мне хотелось бы всё-таки, чтобы бедняжка Дернхельм выглядел посолидней. Чтоб конский хвост на шлеме был длиннее, латы блестели ярче… Ну а как вообще, тебе правда нравится?

Мерри, тяжело вздохнув, снова оглядел её с головы до ног.

— Повернись. Сделай суровое лицо. Скажи какое-нибудь проклятье назгулу. — Эовин, скучливо морщась, выполняла его указания. — Да, ты знаешь, всё отлично, только вот хвост напоминает стог сена. Наклонись-ка.

Он для вида расправил пару конских волосин на шлеме: — Вот, теперь намного лучше.

Эовин просияла: — Ну наконец-то. Вот ты даже не представляешь, как в наше время приходится пробиваться девушке. Вы, мужчины, просто сумасшедшие. Готовы убивать друг друга из-за каких-то колечек!

*

 **Два короля** (ретеллинг "Двух капитанов", дарк!Двалин)

В тронном зале Эребора никто не ожидал моего появления: Бомбур подавился от неожиданности, братья Ри повскакивали с мест — Нори выронил из потайного кармана подсвечник, и он звонко брякнул об пол. Фили и Кили замерли у трона, с неверием глядя на меня. Ещё сильней поседевший Балин утирал платком усы и качал головой.

Я слегка поклонился, никто не ответил, лишь Дис холодно кивнула. Двалин сверлил меня взглядом, от которого полгода назад я умер бы в ужасе прямо на пороге норы. Но теперь я был уже не тот робкий хоббит.

— Вы считаете, это Торин виноват в том, что Смауг напал на Озёрный город, эльфы и люди пришли с войной и освобождение Эребора оказалось под угрозой срыва — хотя ты, Балин, сам говорил мне, что в провале такого громадного дела нельзя винить кого-то одного. Но когда я принес переписку через дроздов в доказательство того, что это Двалин заманил Торина в ловушку — вы стали обвинять во всём Трандуила: якобы это были не дрозды, а сойки, и что именно из лихолесских подвалов в город были доставлены протухшая солонина и скисшее вино. — Хоббиты любят пространные речи, но я пока не был в них мастером. Сначала я сильно волновался, но с каждым словом становился всё уверенней — потому что видел, с каким жадным вниманием слушают меня Дис и молодые гномы, как всё выше ползёт в удивлении бровь Даина, как темнеет от злобы взгляд Двалина. — И так как мы зашли в тупик… Одним словом, я прошу устроить совет вместе с Бардом, Трандуилом и Гэндальфом, я требую доказательств…

Нацеливаясь ручищами прямо на моё беззащитное горло, Двалин неожиданно метнулся вперёд — но Кили и Фили повисли на нём, оттаскивая назад. Лысина его побагровела от прилива крови, он тяжело и с присвистом дышал. Все захлопотали: Ори побежал за Оином и его лекарской сумкой, Дори наливал успокоительный ромашковый чай, Дис обмахивала Двалина платком, а он выкрикивал сиплым от ненависти голосом:

— Кто это говорит, кто?! Подлый вор, укравший Аркенстон! Проворонивший наших пони и едва не скормивший нас троллям! Тихушник, у нас за спиной устроивший дела с каким-то мокрошлёпом из Мории! Кому вы верите, ему или мне?

Я стоял посреди зала один, никто больше не обращал на меня внимания. Лишь Фили и Кили делали страшные глаза, намекая, что пора уносить ноги. Дис тоже подавала мне знаки, чтоб я уходил. Я не послушался — подошёл к ним ближе. Двалин, снова заметив меня, забился в руках ребят, хватая воздух широко раскрытым ртом, а потом извернулся и плюнул мне в лицо. Будь я ростом с гнома, он бы попал. Но плевок пролетел над моей головой, все проводили его взглядами, на мгновение повисла тишина. Я воспользовался ей.

— Ладно, — сказал я. — Я не буду настаивать на совете и не буду пытаться убедить вас. Я просто найду его. Найду Торина, пропавшего семь дней назад на Вороньей высоте: я не верю, что он мог исчезнуть бесследно. И тогда посмотрим, кто из нас прав.

Мне хотелось ещё сказать пару слов Дис и проститься как следует с Фили и Кили, но Двалин, скрежеща зубами, снова стал рваться из их рук, и в зале поднялся ужасный шум. Нори, повинуясь взглядам Двалина, вдруг швырнул в меня подсвечником.  
Я махнул рукой и ушёл.

*

 **Последний рубеж** (ретеллинг "Тихоокеанского рубежа", все объединились и вместе сражаются против заполонивших Средиземье земляных червей)

За резной черной дверью раскатывался сердитый рёв:  
— У него стрелы кончились в самый нужный момент, а этот его гном еле удержался на хвосте!

— Мы в курсе, — в голосе Гэндальфа звучало бесконечное терпение, словно он разговаривал с умственно неполноценным. Который продолжал бушевать:  
— У нас нет права на ошибку! Земляные черви плодятся как кролики Радагаста, скоро от Средиземья останется один огрызок, а вы предлагаете мне взять в бой этих? Ему уже лет под тысячу, песок Серых Гаваней сыплется, а гном у него — салага! Мне даром не нужно такое прикрытие, старые вы пни!

Саруман, конечно же, этого не спустил — судя по звукам, в ход пошёл посох, и через мгновение Больга вынесло из дверей и брякнуло о стену.

— Впредь выбирай выражения, жертва неудачного эксперимента. — Густой бас мага был холоден и презрителен.

Пока Больг очумело отряхивался, в двери показалась морда Маргаритки, а за ней, конечно, Азог. Глянув на сына, он с недовольным рыком прикрыл глаза лапищей.

— Жди здесь, скотина.

Больг угрюмо зыркнул на него из-под нависших бровей, но пока отец не скрылся за дверью снова, стоял смирно. Дождался, пока приглушённые голоса, спорящие о планах нападения на червей, не стали громче и оживлённей — и мягкой бесшумной походкой боевого олифанта двинулся к Гимли и Леголасу.

— Ну что, полтора землекопа, здорово вы облажались. Это вам не летучие мыши, тут законы физики надо соблюдать! А теперь из-за вас нас всех перебьют. Так может ты, длинноухий, сделаешь всем одолжение и исчезнешь в лесах Ривенделла лет на шестьдесят? Ты ведь это умеешь!

Леголас владел собой безупречно — можно было решить, что он совершенно спокоен, если ли бы не налившиеся неестественной голубизной глаза. За него проявил чувства Гимли — исходя злобным пыхтеньем, вынул из-за пояса топор:  
— А ну завали пасть, зверюга!

Больг мерзко осклабился:  
— Да, конечно! Ты бы воспитал своего гнома. Этому кривоногому мопсу нужен поводок!

…Когда на шум, перекрывший даже их ожесточённый спор, выглянули все три стратега, Леголас как раз глухо колотил Больга о стену башкой, мелодично приговаривая «Проси прощения!». Алый от смущения Гимли мялся рядом, перекладывая топор из руки в руку. Азог, прервав всеобщее молчание, сплюнул на пол, дёрнул за ошейник Маргаритку и повернул обратно к дверям в зал с палантиром:

— Пошли что ли. Каменюка там показывал, как черви размножаются, я просмотрел всё из-за вас. А эти сами разберутся, не впервой.

*

 **День Дьюрина** (ретеллинг "Дня радио")

— А кстати, скважину на двери в Эребор никто не видел?..

— Торин, побойся Махала, какая скважина?!

— Ну маленькая такая, обычная скважина… Ключ к ней просто очень дорогой, с самых Синих гор с собой ношу, красивый. А скважину вот что-то найти не могу. Жалко же из-за этого ключ выкидывать…

— Торин, но… но послушай…

— А на этой стороне я уже искал, да. Весь вечер искал. Прячется от меня…

— Торин!!! Ты понимаешь вообще, что происходит? Сейчас дракон прилетит, сейчас всё рухнет — и нас под собой завалит, Торин! А ты скважину ищешь? Бегом давай вон в тот пролом!

— Ребят, у нас две проблемы: дракон и скважина. Мы скважину найти можем? Ну, чего молчите? Можем. Если вместе хорошо поищем. А вот с драконом мы сейчас ничего сделать не можем. Поэтому — ищем скважину.

_Слышен шелест крыльев подлетающего дракона, становится жарко от драконьего пламени. Все бегут, орут, откуда-то выкатывается Аркенстон, дракон видит его, хватает и сжирает. Тут же подыхает, так и не успев никого обжечь. Все в облегчении падают на камни у двери в Эребор. Дрозд смотрит хитрым глазом, лунный луч падает на дверь._

— О, а вот и скважина нашлась! А хороший сегодня день Дьюрина, насыщенный!

 

тхе енд


End file.
